Music and Lyrics
by MilkMustashe221
Summary: Bella is tired of always being the one who hurts after a bad break up. She has had enough, so she turns to the one thing that saved her last from her zombie state: Music. How will the population of Forks cope with a celebrity?
1. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**I'm going to try a new way to writing stories that will hopefully get me to finish one complete story. Here is the first chapter of another version to my currently waiting to be finished "Her IPod". This one deals with Bella writing songs and getting her feelings to be known and her moving on form the heartbreak. Hopefully, I will finish it and I will get many reviews. I have another story in writing that I have jet to post but I promise I will do my best to get it up here. Please comment on concerns or complaints or praises or ideas that you might have. The more feedback I get, the faster I will make my brain work for your chapters to be delivered. ENJOY!**

I can't believe that after all we went through he left me. I was completely heart broken but I refuse to believe he doesn't love me anymore. No one can be so cruel as to tell someone they loved him or her after a year and than leave out of the blue, something must have stuck on. But as much as I want to believe he loved me and probably left to protect me in his twisted sort of way, he must realize that I'm not a normal human and that him leaving will only drive me slowly to the edge of a very high cliff. I have been crying all night long and ran out of tears at around 12 am and sobbed myself to sleep.

I was extremely tired as I made my way to breakfast, not even toying with the idea of going to school. As I came into the kitchen I saw that Charlie was making an attempt at break fast. Poor Charlie! I can't imagine what he must feel like watching his only daughter so heart broken and weak and not herself over a guy. Too bad Charlie's gun won't do anything to that bastard. And as soon as I had that comment, I felt immense amount o hatred to ward Edward. Who does he think he is? Leaving me like that on the forest. Who dumps a girl in the forest? I fell angry towards him for making me cry so much and making Charlie so worried with me. His face looks so tired, like he didn't get enough sleep. And his eyes are red, as if he had cried with me.

That's it! I'm done being the sad girl who gets dumped and becomes a complete zombie! I don't care about anything anymore. Today, I'm going to be Isabella Sawn and the real one this time.

I went upstairs and got in the shower. I scrubbed myself out of all of his caresses and washed myself off of the sadness that is always surrounding me. I got out and saw myself in the mirror. I had forgotten about the tattoos I got back in Phoenix when I was trying to figure out who I was between so many stars. In my left hip, I have a dandy lion being blown into the wind. In my right fore arm reaching my hand, is a fleet of four sparrows taking flight into my hand. And finally, across my back, the words "I will follow you into the dark" are written. Those were the first lyrics I wrote that Death Cab for Cutie bought from me. Looking at my real self without the make up that covers my tattoos, I got inspired for my outfit. Alice might think I have no fashion sense, but lets get real, after hanging out with celebrities, you have to pick up on how to dress yourself. I went into my closet and put on a pink lacy bra and a loose pink crop top that reached my belly bottom and gave a peak of my dandy lion, and had a low back so my lyrics could be visible too. I put on a pair of white shorts with studs in it and a pair of purple sneakers. I made my eyes look delicate but a little dark and put on pink lipstick. I grabbed my iPod that had my written songs and my green shoulder bag. I grabbed my keys and went to my truck.

The loud sound scared me but I recovered and decided to get a new car soon. I got to school listening to my lyrics come out of my headphones and saw that I was early. I went to the back of my truck and sat cross-legged on the back. I plugged my sound blocking headphones to my guitar and started playing, composing a song. I was startled when felt someone jump in the truck and sit next to me. I looked up and saw many students gathered around. I took my headphones off and looked at Angela, who had sat next to me on the truck.

"What's going on?" I asked her

"We hard someone play and we came here to see it was you," she said sweetly.

"Oh. Ok."

"I didn't know you played"

"I compose actually" I smiled at her

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah but I'll tell you the story later" I said looking around at the many ears waiting for gossip; she seemed to get the message.

"Yeah, totally. So do you know any songs?" she asked

" Yeah I know many songs. Want me to play one?"

"If you don't mind" she said to the distaste of the crowd

"Sure no problemo!" I said laughing.

I started playing Misguided Ghost by Paramore, one of my last songs.

_1,2,3,4_

_I'm going away for a while._

_But I'll be back, don't try to follow me,_

_'Cause I'll return as soon as possible._

_See I'm trying to find my place,_

_But it might not be here where I feel safe._

_We all learn to make mistakes._

_And run._

_From them, from them,_

_With no direction._

_We'll run from them, from them,_

_With no conviction._

_'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts,_

_Travelling endlessly._

_Don't need no roads._

_In fact they follow me._

_And we just go in circles._

_Now I'm told that this life,_

_And pain is just a simple comprimise,_

_So we can get what we want out of it._

_Would someone care to classify,_

_Our broken hearts and twisted minds,_

_So I can find someone to rely on._

_And run,_

_To them, to them_

_Full speed ahead._

_Oh, you are not useless._

_We are just..._

_Misguided ghosts,_

_Travelling endlessly._

_The ones we trusted the most,_

_Pushed us far away._

_And theres no one road,_

_We should not be the same._

_But I'm just a ghost,_

_And still they echo me._

_They echo me in circles._

The parking lot was loud with cheers and they only decided to go to class after I played "Your Beautiful" performed by James Blunt and the promise of a performance at lunch.

In English class, we were paired to discuss the book we read in class so Angela and I started talking about how I composed music.

"In phoenix, I used to write and compose lyrics and melodies for stars; they paid me but used their own names as the authors since I didn't want the fame it brought. When I moved to forks, I placed a hold on all her famous contacts and said I would call them back when I was writing again."

"Wow! I never would of thought you were the type to write such amazing songs. Or the tattoo type, what's up with that?"

"Well I went through a phase and I decide to get tattooed. The birds are my first tattoos. They represent me taking flight form the comfort of my parents and growing up. The dandy lion is just there because I thought it was really pretty" at that Angela laughed "and the words are my first lyrics," I explained showing her.

"OMG! YOU wrote that song? That's my favorite song ever!" she exclaimed.

I laughed at that, "Yeah, I have a feeling you are a fan of MANY of my songs. This iPod is my portfolio in fact." I said showing her. We listened to the rest of our classes to my songs and like I predicted, she liked almost all of them.

Soon, lunch came and as promised I gave a performance. I sat on one of the tables and played "I will follow you into the dark" by me, performed by Death Cab for Cutie.

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_'cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

At the end of the song, I look up and see them sitting in the back corner, unnoticed by anyone, looking at me with mouths wide open.

I smirk, something Bella Sawn just doesn't do, but Isabella Sawn does all the time.

I started playing the guitar version of this next song which I originally wrote for the piano.

_I'm holding on your rope, _

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me _

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall _

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat _

_But it's nothin new_

_I loved you with a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Bridge (guitar/piano)_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_It's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

I look up and see the pained faces of one vampire and four angry ones looking at said depressed red head.

To bring the low sprits back up, I decided to play Uprising by me, performed by Muse.

The bell rang and we made our way to class. I got there earlier and got a hold of the teacher, asking to be partnered with Angela and that her partner could have my previous partner. When class started, I was sitting next to Angela and Mike Newton was sitting next to Edward Cullen. This was going to be one hell of a class.


	2. I Know How To Say

At the end of the period, I was ambushed by a crazy pixie and a pained vampire.

"Yes? How may I help you this fine evening?" I ask as I make my way to my locker and leave my stuff.

"Bella, we need to talk" said Edward

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry but you see, to talk you need two people and I just don't feel like being part of the group so I'm going away" I say walking in the opposite direction of gym

"Don't you have gym?" asked Edward

"Well apparently you didn't get the memo, I guess being gone does that to you. But the school decided that since I cause so many accidents, that I take any elective I want during my gym hour. I've been taking Portuguese but I now I feel like going to Music so Vejo você amanhã" i said walking away.

"Bella wait" said Edward

"não, não, Sr. Cullen. Eu não quero chegar tarde" i said walking straight into the music room who had the usual band geeks and a couple of decent players.

"Mrs. Swan. Congratulations on your performance. To what do we own the pleasure of such a great artist?" she asked.

"I just feel magical today. Can i sit in your class today? I wish to practice some of the songs i like since i was rusty today." I said sitting on a stool and not waiting for her approval.

"Yeah sure. Be our guest."

"Do you guys know how to play by ear?" i ask the garaje band players

"We know a few songs. But yeah we could swing it too." Said one of them who had, as usual, long hair that made bangs.

"Ok. Do you guys know _Vanilla __Twilight?" _I ask

"Owl City? Yeah we just finished that one."

"ok well you guys play and I'll do vocals"

"cool"

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia_

_Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

I finish singing and the class claps. The teacher is somewhere out there so i turn to the really good guys and smile at them with a crazy idea.

"how do you guys feel about playing in public?"

"Were cool about it. We just don't do it 'cause no one stay long enough to listen." Says one

"Ok then. I have a perfect idea but I'm going to need you're names so I don't call you Thing 1 and Thing 2"

"My name is Josh." Says the guy in drums

"My name is Collin" says the one with the guitar

"My name is Damen" said the one with the piano

"Awsome. So you guys wait here and do what you normaly do when you're here, I'll be right back." I say and grab the extension cord that was hooked to the speakers and more cords that I attach together. I make my way out of the room and lay the cords next to the wall so no one sees it or steps on it. I enter the empty front office and make my way behind the counter. I see some speakers and connect the cord. Then I turn on the microphone of the morning announcements and turn it to the whole school full blast. It makes the noise of when an announcement is going to be made but I keep quiete and since theres no one on the office, no one will notice its on and think it was a fluke, like it always happens.

I run to the music room and fix the cables until they are all connected to the cable in the office. I tell the guys what song to play next and we start jamming.

_I got a date in San José_

_I got a flight that I gotta take tonight,_

_Cuz I got plans in Tokyo, Japan_

_I got a cabin in Switzerland._

_I got a dinner in Rio de Janeiro_

_Wake up next to pharaohs hungover in Cairo,_

_Sleeping in, it's the weekend, New Zealand_

_And then it's back to CO to rock the show_

_[Pre-chorus:]_

_I'm sorry but I have to go,_

_There's so many ladies that I know,_

_U could try to get me here to stay,_

_But u know that i'll be leaving here today._

_[Chorus:]_

_(oohh) I gotta go now,_

_But I really wanna stay._

_Cuz I know how to say..._

_I'm always in a different time zone,_

_My home's where I roam._

_I'm never gonna stop, I'm a rolling stone._

_Cuz I know how to say..._

_You love me many different ways._

_Stumble in, on the streets of Berlin_

_We can french kiss through the border fences,_

_There's underwear on the mic stand in Iceland_

_Then it's back to NYC on the m.i.c._

_I've got a party in Saudi Arabia_

_Drunk in a building so high in Dubai_

_I wanna touch ya in a park-a in Russia_

_It was nice to see ya but this is goodbye._

_I'm sorry but I have to go,_

_There's so many ladies that I know,_

_U could try to get me here to stay,_

_But u know that i'll be leaving here today._

_(oohh) I gotta go now,_

_But I really wanna stay._

_Cuz I know how to say..._

_I'm always in a different time zone,_

_My home's where I roam._

_I'm never gonna stop, I'm a rolling stone._

_Cuz I know how to say..._

_You love me many different ways._

_Ai shi teru, te amo, I love you, je t'aime_

_Everywhere I go I always say the same thing._

_In Russia, Japan, Brazil, Spain,_

_Everywhere I go they seem to scream the same name._

_Ai shi teru, te amo, I love you, je t'aime_

_Everywhere I go I always say the same thing._

_In Russia, Japan, Brazil, Spain,_

_Everywhere I go they seem to scream the same name._

_(oohh) I gotta go now,_

_But I really wanna stay._

_Cuz I know how to say..._

_I'm always in a different time zone,_

_My home's where I roam._

_I'm never gonna stop, I'm a rolling stone._

_Cuz I know how to say..._

_You love me many different ways._

When the song ended, we Heard cheers from all over the school.

"How are you doing Froks High?" i ask on the mic and receive loud cheers from the whole school.

"My name is Isabella Sawn and i say today is a free day so were gonna play till the end of the day."

I didnt even give time for the teachers to cut me out before we started the next song.

_This town used to be a pretty place to stay _

_A place you stop off on the highway _

_But all of those things changed on the day _

_You packed up your bags _

_And you ran away _

_All they say is how you've changed _

_Everyday I stay the same _

_So you can keep the necklace that I gave to you _

_I'll keep the shitty tattoos _

_I can see it from the other side _

_The grass isn't always as green _

_The house is burned to ashes _

_I'm no longer in between _

_R.I.P. _

_R.I.P. _

_You and me _

_I can see it from the other side _

_The grass isn't always as green _

_The house is burned to ashes _

_I'm no longer in between _

_R.I.P. _

_R.I.P. _

_You and me _

_I count the empty bottles upon the bar _

_But I give up I can't count that far _

_The lights in this place are too dim to see _

_They're kicking me out _

_it's a quarter past three _

_They tell me you're all I got _

_I just need these dreams to stop _

_You can keep the necklace that I gave to you _

_I'll keep the shitty tattoos _

_I can see it from the other side _

_The grass isn't always as green _

_The house is burned to ashes _

_I'm no longer in between _

_R.I.P. _

_R.I.P. _

_You and me _

_I can see it from the other side _

_The grass isn't always as green _

_The house is burned to ashes _

_I'm no longer in between _

_R.I.P. _

_R.I.P. _

_You and me _

_In the back of the car _

_On the way to your home _

_In the pouring rain _

_On the side of the road _

_In the light of the street _

_In the recline of the seat _

_You told me I should move on _

_In the back of the car _

_On the way to your home _

_In a pouring rain _

_On a side of the road _

_In the light of the street _

_In the recline of the seat _

_You told me I should move on _

_I can see it from the other side _

_The grass isn't always as green _

_The house is burned to ashes _

_I'm no longer in between _

_R.I.P. _

_R.I.P. _

_You and me _

_I can see it from the other side _

_The grass isn't always as green _

_The house is burned to ashes _

_I'm no longer in between _

_R.I.P. _

_R.I.P. _

_You and me_

We were let to play the rest of the day since this was the most exciting thing it has happened in the school since ever. We played Hot by Avril Lavigne, Straightjacket Feeling by The All American Rejects and our last song, even though I didn't say it, it was dedicated to Edward: Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

At the end of the day, the principal called us to his office. We weren't in trouble but warned that we can never do that again. He gave us permission to stage concerts before and after school and during lunch.

The week ended and I decided it was time to visit my other friends over in LA and sell some new songs.

TRANSLATIONS:

Vejo você amanhã – I'll see you tomorrow

não, não, Sr. Cullen. Eu não quero chegar tarde – No no Mr. Cullen. I don't want to be late.

SONGS IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE:

Vanilla Twilight – Owl City

I Know How To Say – 3OH!3

R.I.P. – 3OH!3

**OK, there it is! The second chapter. I hope this recovers the lost hope we all had in my story writing and we can get some comments on the story! I only got like two story alerts in two days and that made me sad, but I figured you didn't want to comment on a failing project of mine, so to bring back the confidence, I post another chapter. The next one I have no idea when it will up since I have to sneak my computer and write sine I'm grounded. So this is a big effort of mine into bringing you this story. Please comment so I know if getting in trouble is worth it or just me writing something and posting it and looking sad at the end of the story with no comments. Please comment and alert, it makes the sneaking around all the more satisfying.**

**Thanks to ****jadeee and jacs654322 for adding my story to your precious alerts and making this chapter posible. Your my two new favorite people. HA! TAKE THAT PEOPLE WHO DONT CARE!**

**No but seriusly, comment and alert, it makes me feel better about myself…**


End file.
